Master Ditto
Master Ditto (Japanese: 師匠メタモン Master Metamon) is a master ninja who is also a Pokémon. He appears several times in Magical Pokémon Journey. History Master Ditto made his debut in The Wal Comes Tumbling Down where he slapped Walnut on the head using his paper fan after Walnut messed up on his entrance. decided to join as Master Ditto agreed to train her in the ninja arts alongside Walnut. After Master Ditto saw Jigglypuff's performance, he complimented her and mentioned that he was having trouble getting Walnut to do well. When Walnut ran in the forest, Master Ditto threw his paper fan and trapped Walnut in the form of a net. As Master Ditto was about to free Walnut, he gets trapped onto a 's claws. Walnut, Jigglypuff, , and try to free Master Ditto but the grip of Pinsir's claws was too strong. However, Walnut had a plan which resulted in freeing Master Ditto but Walnut was grabbed by Pinsir instead. Master Ditto blew through a candle which defeated Pinsir and saved Walnut. Master Ditto became proud of Walnut for his bravery but when an came by and chased him, Master Ditto went on with his talk to Jigglypuff. In Wal's Present, Master Ditto was out sick and Walnut goes to a tree where he gets an apple which he calls it the Fruit of Great Strength. Walnut gives it to Master Ditto so that Master Ditto would feel better. In Wal of Power, Master Ditto disguised himself as a which evolved into . After Clefairy defeated the Gyarados with an unidentified attack, Gyarados revealed itself to Walnut and Clefairy as Master Ditto. Due to their bravery, Master Ditto rewards them with cake. In Apricot, the Super Heroine!!, Master Ditto set up Walnut to have a Pokémon battle with a real opponent, much to Walnut's dismay. As Walnut returned to Master Ditto, Master Ditto tells Walnut that he was late and throws stars at him. As Apricot arrived with her Marimaru and Madam Azumarill, Master Ditto commented on how Madam Azumarill is superior to himself. When the match between Walnut and Apricot began, Master Ditto refereed it. As Apricot was about to defeat Walnut, Master Ditto and Madam Azumarill both turned away as they saw that the battle was over. However, due to Walnut's out-of-control shuriken technique, Master Ditto and Madam Azumarill declared Walnut as the winner. In Dangerous Love of the Two Ninjas!, Master Ditto refereed the 31 matches between Walnut and Apricot where Apricot won them all. Master Ditto then tells Walnut that he has to train some more. Walnut and Master Ditto go to the Bakery where Master Ditto tells Walnut that he should stick with selling bread instead of becoming a ninja. When a came by and stole some bread, Walnut and Master Ditto run to where the Teddiursa went and met up with Apricot. They find out that the Teddiursa stole bread for an injured . As Walnut forgave the Teddiursa for stealing the bread, Master Ditto reminded Walnut when he was about to go back to the bakery that a ninja shouldn't reveal his/her face to the public. As Apricot started falling in love with Walnut, Master Ditto became surprised as he didn't expect this and became bored of Walnut's running away. When Walnut returned to the bakery, Master Ditto mentioned to himself that Walnut was oblivious when Apricot had Marimaru with her in the bakery. In Apricot and Wal, Master Ditto supported Walnut when he hid his feelings for Apricot. Later, after Walnut and Apricot got together while they were in their ninja costumes, Master Ditto questioned Walnut's time and then made fun of him. In True Identities, Master Ditto watched with a surprised expression about Apricot's arrival. He read a note that Apricot sent to Walnut. Personality and characteristics It is hinted that at one point Master Ditto was a human. He is a quite accomplished ninja, even though he is just a . He is training with Wal throughout the series, but once he sees , he wants to train her in the ninja arts as well. Although normally genderless, this Ditto is referred to as a male. Related articles Category:Magical Pokémon Journey characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Ninjas it:Master Ditto